


15 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, english no, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	15 Sheeko Gaaban

Waxay isaga xusuusiyey in yar oo ah Rhaegar. Jaime ma xusuusto, iyada oo si maxaa yeelay, iyadu mooday malaha waxa more cay on inuu ka qayb tixgelin lahaa, iyada oo uu ku koray adduunka ka dib markii leexashada ee Robert, duni lahaa sheekada iyo heeso amiirka loo beddelaa nin oo qudhmay, si aad u xun sidii aabbihiis, mararka qaarkood xitaa ka xun.

Waxay ugu Dhab ma maqashay habka Rhaegar fikirto sharaf la dirireen, sidii uu had iyo jeer isku dayeen in ay si cadaalad ah oo inta badan u tudh, sida Rhaegar ay dhaawaceen nin boqor ah oo Jaime ay dhaawaceen ku hanweynahay in ay u adeegaan. Waxa uu rumaysan yahay in qaddar, wuxuu rumaysan yahay in songs. Si uu u dhintay, sababtoo ah ee.

Waxay isaga xusuusiyey in yar oo ah Rhaegar, Jaime iyo dhammaan ayaan samayn karin waxay ahayd rajo ayay ku dhammaadka kala duwan ah.


End file.
